CHERUB Blitz
by Rangerapprentice
Summary: An AU. What if, when they were still only kids, the Demolition boys had been freed from the Abbey after a CHERUB agent freed them? And if Kai had been recruited when he was still young? With no family ties and high intelligence, the five boys are perfect material to become teen spies.


**An idea I had a while back. But it wouldn't work too well, so I had to make it an AU and change the Beyblade timeline.**

**Until they officially become agents, I'll be using the Japanese dub names for the five of them. I'm willing to have OCs thrown in if you like, but I'm not asking for them.**

**So here goes: CHERUB Blitz, rewritten (about five times)!**

* * *

The small boy looked up at the man before him. Balding, he smiled. "Hello there, Kai. My name is John. Will you come with me?"

Kai blinked but nodded, following behind the man. The six-year-old had no idea what he was getting into, but as he was hoisted into the small car, he smiled at the woman in the backseat. "Hi there, Kai. I'm Zara. How are you today?"

Kai smiled. "Okay. But Miss Zara, where are we going?"

The woman ruffled the two-toned hair, her hand brushing down to his cheeks where blue triangles lay permanently. "Somewhere that will make you suffer a lot less, sweetie."

Reddish-purple eyes blinked. "Where in the world is it?"

Zara smiled at the child's curiosity. "It's in England." She pulled a map of the world from the seat in front of her, placed there so she could begin an education for Kai as soon as she could starting with geography "Do you know where England is?"

A small finger pointed to where England was. "It's part of the United Kingdom, consisting of island of Great Britain, the north-eastern part of the island of Ireland and many smaller islands. It's ruled by a monarchy, seven official languages, and its capital is London. Are we going to London, Miss Zara?"

Zara was astounded by the child's vast knowledge already. "It's around there, Kai. How do you know so much?"

The child shrugged. "I learn fast. But what about my mom? Is she okay? She was hurt."

Zara tensed; the child's mother had been fatally shot. "She's getting looked at now."

"And my da-" The child's attention was drawn when a woman was brought out by two officers. "MAMA!"

Zara winced when Kai's voice shrieked for his mother. But the child had seen death before and knew when his mother didn't move at his cry she was dead. The woman besides him unbelted herself, moving over to comfort the child. The red eyes looked up again when his father was dragged out, struggling against the police before finally being shoved into a car and taken away. Kai watched it all with watery eyes, before finally just clutching at Zara and crying while she murmured comfort in his ear.

"You'll be alright, baby. You'll be well taken care of where you'll end up." She rubbed Kai's back as he slowly fell asleep, and she smiled when he did. She hated using chloroform to drug the kids so they didn't know the exact location of campus when they first came.

Just before they reached campus, she looked in the review mirror. "John?"

From up front, John smiled. "Yes, Zara?"

"I think Kai will make a great cherub."

John raised his eyebrows. "Why's that?"

"Because he's already been hurt. He can fight to make his mother proud."

"Subject 13 has escaped!"

"Lockdown the others!"

"Give chase now, he must be caught!"

"He's headed for the ground floor!"

The dark haired boy sat right around a corner of the lab, dressed only in shorts all the test subjects wore. His mind was still slightly hazy from nearly being out under, but he needed to get out of here now. He had his clothes draped over one arm, so he found the small speaking device hidden in them and turned it on. "Kurt, are you there?"

The reply came through along with a bit of static. -Luke! Are you alright?-

Luke looked around before bolting for the staircase at the end of the corridor, knocking the guard unconscious and ripping his gun from his hands. "I'm alive, but I'm currently an escaped lab rat. The psychos aren't keen on letting me go." He ducked around into the stairwell as shots were fired his way; he winced, hissing as one grazed his arm, and fired around the corner, perfectly willing to kill the ruthless guards now that he knew all the rumors about Balkov Abbey were true. "Kurt, send in backup now or I'll be killed. This mission has become way more dangerous, if I make it out I'm pulling the plug myself, no matter how desperate the Russian government is."

-Luke. You will make it out, you hear me? I'm sending in the main unit now, in two minute's time I'm sending the second wave.-

The cherub darted up the stairs, launching a few bullets and dropping the guards above him. "Send a rescue team in with that second wave, there's boys down here that we can't leave or someone will decide to kill them all. Make sure they have lock guns, bolt cutters, and some simple guns- whatever you've got. The locks are old, rusty and the lock guns may not work with how old they are."

-Got it. Be ready to surrender if you see the Russian militia.-

"Okay, Kurt. Keep in touch if anything goes wrong outside."

Kurt confirmed that before Luke charged down the corridor, screaming when a bullet tore into his left arm. He took out the guards at the end of the hall, seeing he was still a good 30 floors down. He snagged one of the guards' access keys and waited, taking another bullet in the shin this time. When the lift opened, Luke lunged backwards, feeling his bare back get torn from the rough floor of the lift. Bullets skimmed above his head, becoming dangerous with the ricochet. But Luke made it to floor five, and he survived so far.

He was gonna make it out. He would live through this.

"I'm coming ho-"

The lift doors open and he gasped when he saw a complete shoot-out between the Russian military and the Abbey guards. He ducked behind one that waved him over. "Luke Michaelis?"

The dark-haired boy nodded, breathing heavily. "Yes," he spoke, his Russian still weak in speaking. But he understood it fine.

"Get out now, we have the lift captured and we're sending the next wave down to the lower levels."

Luke nodded and limped to the lift, getting it up with a soldier helping him. When he got up there, the soldier shoved him out and he fell to the ground as the lift was filled with soldiers going down. But he got up and hobbled out, smiling when he saw Kurt. He slowly began the trip to his mission controller but when Kurt's face changed he knew something was wrong.

"Sorry, Luke." He screamed when he heard Borcloff's voice behind him and tried to fall, but a loud bang sounded before he could and he felt something puncture his back and chest as he fell into the snow-covered yard.

Bullets flew over his head as he realized what happened, seeing red pooling on his chest. _I got shot… This is bad…_

By the time Kurt had reached him with a medic, Luke's vision was blurry and he smiled at his mission controller. "Thanks for all the awesome missions, Kurt."

"Luke, you'll survive. You won't die. Stay awake."

"… Will all the boys make it out okay?"

"They will, and they can all thank you because _you aren't going to die._"

Luke gave his mission controller a weak smile. "I'm sorry, man. This is it. Thanks, and hope you have many more successful missions…" Luke's blue eyes drifted closed, and the medic scrambled, doing everything he could to keep the boy alive. Kurt stood up, letting him have the most room possible.

"General."

The Russian leader turned to him. "Da?"

"Our agent is down; we are taking this place now, or we won't be able to. They'll move everything so there's no evidence left, and we'll never find them again."

The general nodded. "We will. Second wave! Move in now!"

Kurt watched the group storm the stone building before his assistant came over. "We're in trouble. Luke…"

The young woman laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know. He'll be okay, Kurt."

Just as she said that, a wave of boys came dashing out; the people on hand tried to grab them, but most of them slipped away.

By the time the Abbey had emptied, most of the workers and soldiers on hand were battered and bruised because those boys had been ruthless. But around twenty boys had been caught; mainly because there were guns trained on them. Four stood apart from the others in a corner. One of them, despite the barrels pointed straight at the group, still looked like he was about to jump and break something.

Kurt stepped towards them. "You boys like you know what you're doing." He smiled, stepping between two guns and smiling. "Are you alright?"

A redhead with icy blue eyes- the same one that looked dangerous earlier- stepped forward. "Who are you?"

Kurt's smile disappeared. "Look around, kid. You aren't in a good position to be demanding things."

A snarl rumbled from the small 9-year-old. "Well, neither are you." Kurt blinked and suddenly there was a muzzle pointed in his face. His hands went up and there were clicks as the circle of guns all cocked.

The redhead was glaring as he stepped back. "Tell them to lower their guns. Once we get answers, we will cooperate under our terms."

Kurt was amazed at the kid. "How old are you?"

"That isn't something you need to know." He cocked the gun and smirked, showing one fang. "You think I won't shoot?"

"You don't want that on your conscious, son. You could be in heaps of trouble."

He shrugged, icy eyes closing. "No big deal. I've killed a lot of people. My age, younger, older. You'd be no issue."

Kurt was getting annoyed; this little brat thought a single gun gave him all the control he wanted. His eyes flicked behind him where his controller had a tranquilizer gun pointed at the redhead, who was acting as leader. "Look. You're a kid, you probably have no idea what's going on, you're scared-"

The redhead snorted, laughing. "Yeah right! Scared? Borcloff was more frightening just being spoken of than you, with all these guns on us! You don't scare u-"

He yelped when a dart ended up sticking out of his neck. Kurt sighed in relief when three more followed in rapid succession, dropping the boys. "General, if you don't mind I think I'll take these four. Can you handle the other sixteen?"

The man nodded, having known about CHERUB. "Da. Be safe, the roads are icy."

Kurt nodded and picked up the redhead. It was frightening how light he was; he was long and thin, but it was still worrying when they should weigh more in your arms. "Kelsey?"

His assistant stepped up, holding the tranquilizer gun. "Yes sir?"

"Beautiful shooting. Can you get some help, and we'll take these boys with us?"

Kelsey blinked and gave her boss a doubtful look. "But sir… four recruits? Is that really-"

"It'll be fine," Kurt assured her. "You saw this guy. He was fearless. That's what we need. These boys probably have no family ties. We'll determine everything else when we get back. Mac can sort this out."

Kelsey sighed, but followed orders, asking a few soldiers to help her out with the remaining boys. They were quickly loaded into Kurt's car; he asked the blonde besides him where Luke was taken, and she gave him an address. "We should get these boys back to campus though."

Kurt shook his head. "I'll call campus and ask for someone to come collect them. If he doesn't want four at once, then we'll figure it out." He started driving, navigating streets until he reached the safehouse. "I'll take the boys inside now, then you need to go check on Luke. Make sure he's okay and he'll live."

Kelsey nodded and switched positions getting in the driver's seat while Kurt hauled the four boys inside, having difficulties with only one, more due to his size than his weight. As soon as he had kicked the car door shut, Kelsey sped off, knowing exactly where she was going.


End file.
